mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Trap
The Time Trap (Italian: La trappola del tempo) is the twenty-third episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the seventy-fifth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot A great bat grazes against the hot air balloon and swoops down towards the well. Archibald Lester, stupefied, watches it disappear. With a flash of green light, the bat enters inside the temple and dives into the black tub. All its transformations follow each other one by one, including a cobra, a panther, Lieutenant Jones and Naga but also up to the green demon with the appearance of Suyodhana. The high priest of Kalì invokes his Goddess and she readily replies that he must recover the perfect sword now that it has been reassembled. Suyodhana is certain that he will be successful in doing so; that’s his place. Everything is possible there including enticing nymphs, flowers that turn into three meter long snakes, and a warrior in armor who rides up against them. But Sandokan has to face the most well-contrived plan, which involves Kammamuri dragged underground by horrendous tentacles. Sandokan saves him, but the fake Kammamuri then turns into an octopus that attacks him. Sandokan manages to strike it right in the middle and the ground around them opens up and sucks them into the bowels of the earth. They roll down until they reach a cavern. They set off to find the exit and Morugan notices a butterfly, then another and finally a whole flock of them. They decide to follow them and finally see a light. It must be the exit and so they approach it, but the stalactites and the stalagmites multiply before them and imprison them. Only Sandokan manages to get through and he’s a free man. But his friends are lost forever. His grief is boundless and he begins to wander about for days, then for months, without finding any peace. Finally, inside a tavern where Sandokan is seated at a table that is set aside, comes an old man who says he’s from Narayama that he can take Sandokan to his friends. He follows the old man, who takes him in front of a little stone house and tells him that he will find the answers to his torment inside the place. Once inside, he is sent flying down. But his fall is muffled by an outstretched spider web. He lands on a kind of disc and behind him appears a creature wearing a black tunic and very long white hair, it’s the queen of the universe with death itself. After laughing at his pain, she asks Sandokan if he’s willing to slash four threads that represent four lives in order to save his friends. Sandokan withdraws, he simply cannot. So at this point death asks him for the perfect sword. Sandokan is about to hand it over when he sees Suyodhana, the green demon, reflected in the face of death. Sandokan withdraws the sword and beats down upon the ghastly figure with all his might. It disappears and a stone wall separating him from his friends appears and it opens up in the same spot where he strikes the demon and his friends are set free. The time available to them for their stay in Narayama is about to run out, but they manage to breathlessly run to safety and meet in the place where the hot air balloon was located when they entered. They hug Archibald and Babar and Randi gives them a hearty welcome. But then some green smoke rises from a crack in the rock and envelops Yanez, without anyone taking notice of it. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Archibald Lester * Babar 'Villains' * Suyodhana (as he shapeshifts into a cobra, a panther, Lieutenant Jones and Naga) * Kali Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes